Goodbye is not Forever
by tinyRyan117
Summary: A conflict that spread throughout Earth and all her colonies, through fighting a human resistance to fighting the Covenant. one marine squad will find out what the Human covenant war will do to humanity the love and loss that happens not only on the front lines but also behind the battlefield. They will learn that humanity isn't the covenants only enemy.
1. New love New loss

_Goodbye is not Forever_

_Chapter 1 New love New loss_

"Watch your flank!"

"Heavy fire coming from the right!"

"Contacts!"

A large bang was heard followed by a pain filled scream that echoed through the forest.

_2 hours earlier_

"I hate patrolling the border of the base, nothing ever happens", said a man.

"Better than getting shot at", retorted a woman.

Two marines were conversing while on patrol around there base. The first was a man roughly 6 foot tall, clad in green armour. His face was clean and shaven with his head protected by a combat helmet. His eyes could be seen, they were a deep shade of blue like a great ocean. His armour consisted of a large metal chest plate with pockets and packs able to carry enough ammo and equipment needed for patrol. His shoulders were protected by medium build shoulder guards made from steel. His lower legs were protected by metal guards that clipped around the leg and over the top of his large boots. All the armour was a dark shade of green with a lighter shade of green fatigues underneath the armour, perfect for patrolling the vast area of the forest base border.

The woman wore the same as the man except parts of her blonde hair was poking out the front of the helmet. Her eyes were a light shade of green that seemed to sparkle as the sunlight hit them. She was about 5 foot 6 and petite for a marine.

"Why do we always get stuck with patrol? Why never gamma unit?" questioned the man. And it was true we've always been stuck with border patrol we haven't done any other duty for a month now.

How did I know he was going to say that? The last week all he's done is complained about it. Personally, I don't mind it. At least we're not at the front being shot at every five minutes.

"Because James Echo Unit is the best and we're the top scouts and enforcers that's why. So stop complaining and talk about something else. God"!

"Yes ma'am", James replied sarcastically to her, to which she scowled at him.

"Seriously Jade don't you get fed up with border patrol, even a little?"

"No".

"Why?"

"Because the men and women at the front are dying, being killed by them, that's why. So be grateful of our position", Jade snapped at him.

"Sorry", James apologised looking very hurt.

Jade sighed. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sna"…

They both swivelled on their feet drawing their side arms. The bush rustled.

"You heard that? Right?" Jade asked.

"Yea", James replied quickly.

They both stepped tentatively towards the bush. Trying not to make a sound. Jade slowly pulled the bush and something jumped out at her. She yelped and fell back firing one shot from her side arm. James started laughing as Jade picked herself up.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked angrily.

"Ha-ha it was a squirrel", James laughed.

"Oh shut up", Jade giggled

She giggled to herself, he's kinda cute when he laughs, and she smiled while that thought raced through her mind then her smile dropped. Wait no bad thoughts. He's just a friend, a really good friend.

She's got a really nice smile. It makes her look so… No, I shouldn't be thinking like that she's just a friend, a good friend.

Plus I doubt that she/he likes me like that they both thought.

"Right shall we get back on track before more squirrels attack us?" James laughed.

"I'll shoot you", Jade joked.

"Shall we then?" James led the way back to the track.

He's really nice when he isn't joking around maybe I should tell him how I feel.

James opened his mouth to ask Jade a question but jade spoke before he could.

"Don't worry we've only got a few more hours before we head back", Jade said to James sensing his question.

Both James and Jade made their way down the path of the border, staying vigilant for any signs of danger. So far, nothing happened.

"Well you're going to be happy it's time to head back", Jade smiled.

"Finally", He cheered.

They walked down the path to the base passing a few barricades.

"Jade do you get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"Yeah it's stra…" Jade was cut off by a loud crack from a rifle.

"Contacts get to cover", James shouted.

They both ran to a barrier and opened fire after pulling out their assault rifles. Jade took aim and fired felling three hostiles that fell to the ground in bloody lumps.

"Insurrectionists coming from the end of the courtyard", Jade yelled.

"Copy", James replied firing his rifle. Two more Insurrectionists fell with a thud, blood flowing from the holes in their bodies, blood pooling around them.

"Two more down", James Shouted.

"Keep firing", Jade yelled.

A storm of bullets flew their way. Both of them ducked behind their cover. Bullets panged off the barrier.

"Ready", Jade asked. James nodded as a reply and they both got up and resumed firing killing multiple hostiles. Bodies were falling to the ground as blood runs like a river between them.

"Jade call for reinforcements!" James yelled

"On it! This is jade, Echo Unit requesting reinforcements ASAP!" She yelled over the com.

"Copy this is Echo Actual reinforcements en route to your position, Drop a flare to mark your position.

"Copy!" Jade threw the flare in an open area. "There on their wa…augh!" Jade yelped.

"You alright!" James asked concerned.

"I'm fine just a graze!" she replied.

Jade fired her rifle again but cringing from the small wound the bullet gave her. She caught one insurrectionist in the head, he fell dead before he hit the ground. Body after body fell staining the ground in crimson red.

"Watch your flank!"

"Heavy fire coming from the left!"

"Contacts!"

A large bang was heard followed by a pain filled scream that echoed through the forest. Jade collapsed to the ground blood seeping through the hole in her abdomen.

"Jade!" he screamed scaring roosting birds out of their trees and startling two insurrectionists that were charging towards him. James used their moment of hesitation and raised his rifle and let loose a hail of bullets towards them, shredding them to pieces. He ran and slide on his knees to Jade.

"Jade! Jade!"

She coughed up blood, and said "Forget me, kill those bastards!"

James looked at her with a sad expression then got up nodded, turned and fired at the hostiles advancing towards them. He fired short controlled bursts killing four insurrectionists with one clip from his rifle.

Jade lay there thinking to herself. I'm not gonna make it I've lost too much blood, I'm not gonna get to tell James how I truly feel about him, how much I love him this isn't fair. She drew her side arm ready to defend herself if need be.

James fired another burst from his rifle catching one in the chest, blood pouring out like a river. The hostile collapsed in a bloody heap in the grass, discolouring the grass where he lay.

It should have been me… It should have been me he repeated in his head. Why did she have to get shot, why her? He fired once more at the hostile moving forward. He quickly inserted another magazine into the rifle and fired again killing two more in the chest but catching one in the leg; the insurrectionist fell over the barricade and landed at James' feet. James quickly pulled out his combat knife and tried to stab her in the neck but she grabbed his arm and flipped him over. She got on top of him and pulled the knife from his hand, they both grappled for dominance…

Jade drew her side arm and shot at any hostiles she got a clear shot on. She fired at one jumping over the barricade and got him with a head shot, he fell into a heap to the ground blood pooling around him. Jade heard a crash and looked to where she heard it and saw James fighting his life against a rather muscular insurrectionist. She took aim.

"Hahaha how is the girl, she dead yet", she mocked.

"I'm gonna kill you!" James spat with venom in his voice.

"Ha I'd like to see you tr…"

There was a bang they both looked at Jade who was holding a smoking Magnum.

"Get off him!" she spat.

The insurrectionist looked at her stomach, at blood seeping through her clothes. She looked at James and dropped the knife. Then collapsed to the right off James.

James lay there panting and said to Jade" thanks… Jade".

"Anytime", she wheezed and smiled blood coated her teeth.

Another loud bang was heard and a bullet pang passed James, just missing him.

"Sniper!" he yelled. He quickly got to his feet and dived to cover and cautiously looked over and saw the glint of the sniper scope in one of the closer trees.

"I see the sniper, south west side closest tree". He told Jade.

"Should I turn up the heat", he said smiling evilly tossing an incendiary grenade up and down on his right hand.

Jade gave a weak smile as her response.

He turned, pulled the pin and threw the grenade at the tree. It hit the branches and the leaves burst into flames, a deafening scream was heard and the sniper fell from the tree rolling around the floor, trying desperately to extinguish the flames but he failed his body lay on the ground burned beyond recognition.

"Got him!" James cheered

"Good", Jade's reply was almost non-existent.

James heard the sound of thrusters and looked up. "The pelicans are here", he announced as they flew over head firing their forward mounted turret at the hostiles. "I'm getting you out if here!" James told Jade.

"No… no your not", Jade coughed.

"What?" he questioned.

"I've… I've lost too much blood", she wheezed. "I'm not gonna make it", she told him tears falling from her cheeks.

"Of course you're going to make it, just hold on!" James told her tears threatening to burst out.

"It's ok; I just wish I said this sooner".

"Said what?" James questioned as he looked up as droplets of rain started to fall.

"I wish I told you earlier that"… she coughed a little blood "That how much I care for you, how much … how much you truly mean to me and that I love you", she smiled.

She … She loves me he thought. God why does this have to happen. I've got to tell her how I feel, how I truly feel. Moreover, that I love her as well.

I don't want to die Jade constantly thought, I just want to stay in his arms forever I don't' want to go. Nevertheless, I have to stay strong for him.

"I… I love you too Jade, I've always loved you I always feel happy around you, you always make me feel like I belong with you even if you do moan at me", he laughed weakly.

Jade gave a weak laugh to and smiled as she put her hand on his face. "I'll never forget you James, you've done a lot for me and I'll never forget things we've been through. I love you".

"I'll never forget you either, I love you too", James said tears rolling down his cheeks.

She smiled one last time as her eyes went distant and her hand fell from his face as her body went limp. The air in her lungs escaped her for the last time.

The rain started to pour down, heavy as James started crying loudly, Tears falling from his face which you could not see from the rain. He held her close and pressed his forehead to hers; his crying slowed to a weeping and whispered to her. "Goodbye Jade, I love you and will never forget you".

He got up and lifted her into his arms and walked to the pelican. He climbed in and passed a marine.

"I'm so sorry", the marine said with a sympathetic look in his eyes. His whole posture changed when he saw James carry Jade into the back of the pelican, the women with so much life and so much energy lay dead in his arms.

James smiled and put her down on one of the beds and sat beside her, his eyes never left her. Thoughts of her running through his head as he watched her lifeless body as the pelican made its way back home.

_Author notes_

Well that's the first chapter done took me ages to do but it is up finally. Please r&r or give me a quick PM with your verdict on my first fanfic I accept all forms of reviews except flames. No flamers please flamers will be burned right back by the covenant so there but any way r&r, Pm whatever you choose next chapter will be… well you'll have to read to find out won't you.


	2. Tears and Sadness

_Goodbye is not Forever_

_Chapter 2 Tears and Sadness_

_Author notes_

So here it is chapter two took me a while to write buy it's done. Chapter one didn't get very many reviews come on people lots of you viewed it wouldn't take long to review it, it helps a lot if you do anyway I'd like to thank Aceswild13 and RandomPokemonFan for reviewing my story your reviews mean a lot now on to chapter two.

The Pelican slowly descended into the landing bay and lowered its landing struts. It touched down with a soft thud and the Pelican slowly calmed till the engines cut off completely. The back hatch opened with a hiss and revealed James with Jade in his arms, his eyes blood shot from the crying the short journey home. He slowly walked and stepped off the pelican followed by the marine riding with him.

"Hey are you going to be ok? You cried almost the whole way back", the marine asked a sad look dawned over his face.

"I have no idea… I don't think so", James replied tears threatening to erupt again.

"Try not to be sad she's in a better place now", the marine tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah I suppose she is", James replied smiling weakly but his voice gave it all away. His voice sounded hoarse but you could hear the sadness and agony in his voice. He didn't look that that much better either his whole body let off sad and tragic emotions. James slowly walked past the marine still carrying Jade in his arms heading for the bay doors.

"Where are you going", the marine shouted to James.

James stopped where he was and turned his head slightly to reply. "I'm taking her to Cryo".

"Why?"

"It's because I can't have a funeral for her because of the insurrectionist bastards that killed her constantly attacking the base".

"Alright I'll go tell the commander what you're doing with her".

"Thanks", James weakly smiled and carried on to the door. The door slid open with a quiet hiss and he continued into the corridor passing a few marines who gave him sad looks as he passed. Most if not all knew how close James and Jade were, they knew they cared for each other a lot. But only a few knew how they truly felt for one and other.

He took a left and almost walked into his unit's superior.

"Oh sorry captain", James said almost not caring.

"That's fine Jam… what happened?" he said shocked by seeing Jades limp body in James' arms.

"No one told you?"

"No I just got back from leave"

"Oh… well I'd rather not talk about it"

"Ok I'll go see the commander about it"

James walked past the captain then through the doors to the Cryo bay.

"God Jades dead that must be killing him", he whispered to himself before walking to the commander's quarters.

James slowly walked towards a Cryo pod lying flat out and just stared at it. He sighed and pressed the hatch release and the hatch hissed open. James looked inside and sighed again, he placed Jade inside and he keyed in for the hatch to close. It locked with a metallic click and the pods terminal bleeped sounding it was ready for the Cryo process. He quickly keyed the details and commands then his hand hovered over the initiate button on the screen. James took one last look at Jade before pressing the button. He pressed it and white smoke filled the pod freezing the inside of the glass and Jade along with it. He watched the ice work its way up her feet, up her body until it covered her face and James couldn't see her anymore.

"I love you", James whispered to her before getting up and walking to and out the Cryo bay doors. He stepped out the doors and they closed behind him, he looked up and spotted the captain walking towards him.

"James".

"Yes sir?"

"The commander said he knows what you're going through so he said you can have the next few days off duty".

"Thank you sir", James smiled.

The captain nodded towards James and walked past him headed back to his office.

James started down the corridor completely oblivious to the other people in the corridors; he was lost in his own thoughts, thoughts of Jade. They were constantly rushing through his mind.

If only I was more careful I could have protected her, I could have saved her. Why did she have to die? Why her? Why not me? She didn't deserve to die, she was a great woman, she always put others first, she always protected anyone that needed protected and she always helped where she could. He inwardly sighed, if only I could have saved her. He continued to walk until he reached his room. He looked at the door it said on the door Corporal J.O'Brian but under the name plate was a piece of paper jammed under it. It said quite simply "and Jades", a small tear rolled down his cheek and he walked into his room. He closed the door and collapsed onto his bed.

His room didn't look that special just four walls that are a dark brown colour and he has his graduation flag pinned to his wall above his bed. The flag a black background with a green UNSC insignia in the middle. His bed was just a simple wooden bed a lighter shade of brown than the walls with black sheets on it. He also had a small chest of drawers to the left of the bed, a large chest of wardrobe on the right hand side wall and a large chest of drawers to the left wall. On the small chest of drawers was a photograph, a photograph of Jade and James at their graduation. They had one arm around each other and in the other they were holding a graduation flag between them both smiling and looking ecstatic.

James picked up the photo and stared at it, remembering that day and the night that followed.

The graduation ceremony to the party afterwards the hours spent with Jade and the kiss, not full on lip lock but a peck just a peck on the lips.

"Wh… why did you do that?" James asked shocked at what he received, face turning bright red.

"I'm sorry I was just so happy and the excitement got to me that's all", Jade said her face none the different.

James took that answer even though she really did that because of how she felt for him but James didn't realise what the kiss meant.

Hey lay there after remembering what happened that day, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I miss you, so much", James whispered. He sighed then wiped the tear.

"I wish I realised what that kiss meant sooner", he said depressingly. He then heard his stomach growl loudly. "Guess I better get something to eat", he said o himself as he got up, he put the photo back on the drawers. He than walked to the door and walked out and made his way to the cafeteria. As he entered he saw some of his friends sitting at their usual table.

"James over here!" one of them shouted to him. James walked to the shelves, picked up a sandwich and walked over to the table then sat down beside the man that shouted.

"So James how you holding up?" he asked.

James sighed and started to poke his sandwich.

"Come on James talking about it will help", one of the girls said.

He sighed once more and took a bit out of the sandwich and spoke to her.

"Its hard silvers, it's hard to talk about, its hard thinking about it and its hard knowing… knowing she is gone".

"I know it's going to be hard for a long time James but you've got to try and let go, don't forget her just let go and forget what happened that day".

"Its to hard, she died in my arms for fuck sake how am I going to just forget that ever happened and let go of that, guys you didn't have the woman you love so dearly bleed out and die in your arms, you didn't hear her last breath leave her, that experience was horrible I never want to go through that again, but I can't get her that out of my head" he finished with a tear in his eye.

Silvers got up and walked over to James and hugged him trying to comfort him the best she could.

"Come here its ok", she tried to soothe him. James began to cry w2hich brought all eyes in the room to him. One of his friends stood up and shouted to the room.

"Hey nothing to see here go back to what you were doing.

"Th… thanks j… Jack".

"No problem buddy".

A man walked over to Echo's table and spoke to them.

"Whys he crying?" with false concern tinting his voice.

"If you must know Jason Jade was killed that's why he's upset"

"Oh boo hoo so what if she's dead, the cry baby should grow up and get over it", he said mockingly.

"How could you be so cruel to someone who just lost their best friend, how could you be so heartless!" "We're all in the same boat here, we're all fighting the same fight why act like that to your own team mate!" silvers screamed at him.

"So what she's dead not like she's part of gamma good riddance!"

James' eyes snapped open and he quickly got up, pushed silvers out of the way and grabbed Jason by the neck. He then slammed him against the wall. He held hi, there will Jason tried to escape but his attempts were futile James' grasp on his neck didn't loosen even a little.

"What the hell let me fucking go", Jason screamed.

"NO I WILL FUCKING NOT!" he screamed at him eyes full of hate and venom in his voice. "How dare you say something like that I just lost the woman I love and you say so what she's dead get over her how the fuck could you be so, so…".

"Wait you love her" he interrupted.

James didn't care who knew anymore he lost her and he wanted the world to know how he felt for her, so with a clenched fist he spoke to Jason.

"Yes I do!" he said this with so much anger it made everyone the cafeteria cringe even silvers who would very rarely get scared.

"You didn't just lose your love! You didn't watch her die! She didn't die in your arms! You didn't have her blood coat your arms! So don't you try and say I'm a cry baby because I have a perfectly good reason to be crying or to be upset even heartbroken you selfish inconsiderate piece of shit!" he screamed at him then James threw him to the ground "Now get out of my sight!" James angrily spat, the look in his eye showed he wanted to hurt him bad for what he said and that sent shivers down everyone's spines that could see his eyes.

Jason quickly got up and got back to his seat. Everyone was staring at James; he just sighed and turned to his table.

"I'll see you guys later alright".

Alright James Please take care ok", Silvers told him.

James nodded and walked out and headed back to his room. He walked slowly through the corridors until he reached his door, he opened the door and walked in then walked straight to his bed and collapsed onto it and stayed there for the rest of the day.

For two weeks James lay there only coming out to eat or to go to the toilette, for two weeks he lay there thinking only of Jade, of how there life would be if she didn't die.

"Come on James you have to come out now!"

"Go away captain I'm not coming out!"

"What? Listen don't make me get the com…"

"What's going on?"

The captain quickly turned and saluted. "Commander Sir!"

"At ease captain now what's going on?"

"I was trying to get him out sir but he won't even listen to me he…"

"Your dismissed I'll handle this"

"Sir?"

"Don't worry go"

"Yes sir", he saluted and walked off.

The commander sighed and knocked on the door a few timed waiting for a reply.

James' voice came through faint but still comprehensible.

"Yes…commander?"

"May I come in?"

James let out a loud sigh loose. "Hold on". James got up and unlocked the door then opened it. "Commander?"

The commander walked in and stood at the foot of James' bed. He then sighed and turned to James. "You know I could have you court marshalled for this".

"I know sir".

"But I'm not going to".

"Excuse me sir?"

"Look I know what it's like to lose someone dear to you, I lost my wife when bliss was glassed".

James looked at the commander who looked shaky and upset.

"I'm so sorry commander".

"Don't be it's not your fault point is I understand how you feel, what your going through I understand completely". He sighed again and rubbed his face. "This makes this all the harder to say".

"What? What is it?" James questioned looking slightly fearful.

"You've been given a mission… your leaving Earth".


	3. The Mission

_Goodbye is not Forever_

_Chapter 3 The Mission _

Author notes

Thanks to the people who did review my story, come on people reviews keep an author alive. As always, R&R and I hope you like the next chapter and thanks again to Aceswild13 and Randompokemonfan for the reviews.

"What! A mission, sir I'm sorry but how do you expect me to do a mission in this", James question.

"Because I ordered you to and your one of the best James I know you'll get through this".

"I don't think I can though and what do you mean I'm leaving Earth?" I can't believe this I just lost Jade two weeks ago and they expect me to go on a mission in this state and I'm getting shipped out of Earth James thought to himself.

"I mean your going to a different planet… your going to Reach to meet the woman that requested both your and Jades help".

"Wait both of us doesn't she know that Jades gone?"

"I don't know but she said she has to come… no matter her condition".

"Why", James questioned. Why would my contact want Jade no matter the state she's in? This doesn't make any sense.

"As I said I don't know why just that she needs you both".

"Alright who is she?" James asked curiously.

The commander paused; he seemed to hesitate to say who this person was.

"Doctor Halsey". He said in a serious tone.

"Halsey?" James questioned. Why Halsey? I haven't seen her in years. Last time I saw her she was working on her Spartan project and since she created the Spartans I've had mixed views on her even if she is my friend. I'm fine with getting a few extra men and women for the fight but not by kidnapping children.

"Yes Halsey".

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"No, all she said was that she needed the two of you for an important mission and that you'll find out what that is when you get to her lab".

James sighed "Alright I'll go when do I leave?"

"This evening"

"Alright I'll get ready then"

"Also James you'll be taking your team she said you'll need them"

"Ok once I'm ready I'll get everyone else"

The commander nodded and walked out leaving James to his thoughts.

Why would Halsey want Jade and I? And why does Jades condition not matter? James continued to ponder while packing his things. She better have something good for us for calling us to reach. He sighed knowing Halsey it will just be to have an extra pair of hands in her lab. James finished packing and took the photo from the drawer, took the photo out of the frame and looked at it. James sighed loudly. "I guess we're heading to reach", he said as he put the photo in his pocket and walked out to a room two doors down and knocked on it. James heard footsteps walking towards the door and the door opened.

"James how you feeling?"

"Better", he smiled. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure", she said moving from the door. James walked in and silvers closed the door.

"So what's up?"

"We have a mission".

"Really are you able to do it?"

"Yeah I'll be fine but you need to pack your things we're heading to Reach"

"Reach? Why Reach?"

"I don't know all I know is Halsey needs us for something but she never said what it was"

"Well that's just great, I prefer to be told what we're doing before we go", she sighed.

"I'm gonna tell Jack, can you get the others and meet me in the docking bay?"

"Sure thing", Silvers smiled.

James smiled back at her then left her room and walked across the hall. He knocked on the door and waited but never got a reply, he knocked again but still nothing as he knocked the third time he heard jacks voice.

"I don't think he's going to answer", Jack joked.

"Ha ha very funny get your stuff packed".

"Why what did I do?"

"Nothing it's because we have a mission we're leaving Earth".

"Ah alright, how you holding up by the way?"

"Better but I still miss her a lot", James said losing his smile and looking down at the floor.

"We all do James but I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be acting like this she'd want you to live happily so live for her", Jack smiled.

"Thanks your right I'll live for her".

"Good so where are we going?"

"Reach".

"Cool never been to Reach"

"Well sorry to say we're not going to Reach to sight see".

"I guessed that", Jack laughed.

"Meet me in the docking bay I'll fill you in properly there".

"Ok see you there".

They fist bumped then James walked out headed for the docking bay looking a bit happier than he did but he still had Jade on his mind. James walked towards the bay doors and just as he reached the doors the captain walked out.

"Captain… look I'm sorry for…"

"Its fine I know what's going on but you just wait till you get back", he smiled.

"Looking forward to it", James laughed.

The captain nodded and walked off whistling to himself, James smiled and walked into the bay.

As he entered he saw two pelicans getting prepared to depart, he saw his team at the left one loading supplies and the bags onto it.

"Hey is every one ready?" he asked.

"Almost sir!" Silvers shouted from inside the pelican.

"Sir?" James said confused. Why is she calling me sir? She out ranks me.

"Yup", Jack replied smiling.

"Why are you calling me sir?"

"Because commander briefed us about how Halsey needs you for something so he told us that for this mission you're our leading officer we have orders to follow your command", Silvers told James.

"Alright", James said slowly. "So who's ready for a road trip?" James joked.

Everyone lined up and stood at attention. "Ready sir", Jack told James.

"Guys listen we're friends don't treat me like a superior just treat me like you normally would ok?"

Silvers laughed "Alright James, well shall we get going then?"

Everyone walked to the pelican and got on board but as James was getting on he saw Jades Cryo pod being loaded into the other pelican. James sighed. "I whish she was still alive I'll miss how she always got people to talk while on the pelican". He sighed again. "It just isn't going to be the same", he whispered to himself then he got on board and sat next to Silvers.

"Alright this is Kilo 43 and Kilo 44 ready for departure to the UNSC Absolute".

"The Absolute?" James questioned over the com. His com crackled and the pilot spoke.

"You'll see".

Great I hate being left in the dark, first with Halsey now our ship is suppose our ship isn't that big of a deal but still. He inwardly sighed. What's next?

The pelicans left the bay and flew upwards headed for space around Earth where they would meet the Absolute.

"It should take about eight minutes to reach the absolute", there was a small pause then the pilot spoke again "Leaving the atmosphere in two".

Well James thought I guess we're headed for Reach then, I wonder what's going to happen. In fact I what Halsey wants… this should be fun James thought sarcastically.

The hold of the pelican was eerily silent, no one was talking, on one was saying a word and James didn't like it but he couldn't think of anything to say. What could he say they couldn't talk about the mission like they usually do considering they have no clue to what they're mission is. James sighed inwardly again then an idea struck him.

"Hey anyone been to Reach before?" James asked hoping someone had.

"I used to live on Reach before I came to Earth", Silvers said.

"Really what's Reach like?" Jack asked.

"To be honest it's a lot like Earth, lots of common jobs you'd find on Earth and people live the same way".

"The way people live?" Clair questioned.

"Yeah like there are a lot of farms and a lot common jobs in the cities like banker or store clerk that sort of thing".

"Ah".

"Just one thing though the animals are much different from Earths, quite a few are aggressive out side if cities and farm lands so be careful alright".

"Cool what animals is there?" James asked.

"Well there are the Guta Big nasty things I can't really describe them but if you saw one you'd know what it was and there are Moa they are like ostriches except a bit more docile".

"Can't wait", Jack cheered.

The com in the pelican crackled to life and the pilot spoke.

"Alright we're nearing the Absolute I'll bring the forward monitor on now so you can see".

The screen flickered on and a large ship appeared on the monitor.

"And there she is the UNSC super carrier Absolute one of the largest ships in the entire navy".

"Whoa", was all James could say.

"That fucker is huge!" Jack commented gaining a laugh from the team and the pilot.

"Beginning our approach now", the pilot told Echo.

The pelican slowly arrived at the hangar, rotated one hundred and eighty degrees, and slowly entered the hangar. The pilot extended the landing struts and descended to the floor. Once the pelican landed, the pilot opened the doors to the hold with a hiss as the hydraulics moved and Echo stepped out of the pelican. A man in a naval commanding officer uniform greeted them. Judging by the way he looked James guessed he was in his fifties. All of Echo lined up in front of the officer and saluted.

"At ease and welcome to the UNSC Absolute I'm Admiral Will miles captain of the Absolute and your escort to where ever you mission takes you".

James stepped forward and extended his hand out and Will took it in his and shook James' hand.

"Great to meet you Admiral I'm James and this is Echo team". James pointed to the woman on the left. "This is Silvers, Jack, Clair and Shana and you know me Echo's leader… we did have another member but she…"

"I know I'm very sorry for your loss I've been briefed about Jade and I know how you feel I've lost people close to me too".

"Thanks", James said looking upset once more. "I've heard a lot about you Admiral", James said changing the subject.

"Have you now?"

"Yeah your one of the only fleet commanders to take on two covenant super carriers and only lose one ship that's one of the greatest feats I've ever heard about", James praised.

"Well thank you but covenant are no match for me and my fleet", Will smirked. "And you don't have to call me admiral just Will ok, now follow me I'll take you to your rooms".

"Right oh and Will what about Jade?"

"Don't worry your team has my permission to see her when ever you want".

"Thank you", James smiled and followed t Will out of the hangar and down a few corridors to an elevator, they got in the elevator and it went down four floors and they got out.

"Here we are pick a room although James your in the first room ok".

"Right", James said.

"Make yourselves at home while we link up with my fleet", Will told them.

"Wait fleet why do we need a fleet?" James asked.

"Halsey thinks it's a good idea for my fleet to accompany us where ever we go, she said there could be danger any where but that's all she said".

"Ok, I'll never understand Halsey".

"That makes two of us", Will commented.

Will and James shook hands once more then James went into the room he was given and closed the door and sighed.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long mission I hope Halsey has something good for us", James said to himself as he collapsed on his new bed. "I also wonder why we need a fleet?" "Halsey what are you up to?"


	4. Journey

_Goodbye is not forever_

_Chapter 4 Journey_

Author notes

Well chapter 4 is now up hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a bit shorter than my others but it needs to be for it to work. Thanks go to Rocky king of the Tyranitars and Randompokemonfan thank you for the continued support

James remained on his bed thinking about what was in store for him, his team and Jade. James gave a frustrated groan.

"Halsey what do you need us for more importantly what do you Jade for"? "This doesn't make any sense", James said to himself. James sat up and looked at his new room properly and noticed it looked almost identical to his room on Earth.

"That's odd", he said to himself. He shrugged his shoulders and got up off his bed. I need to speak to Will again I have a feeling he knows more than he's telling us and I'm going to find out what that is. James walked to his door and walked out and down the corridor until he reached the elevator at the end. He pushes the button for the elevator and walks in. He turned and looked at the series of buttons on the wall to the right hand side of the elevator. God this ship has a lot of levels; there must be a thousand buttons here James thought to himself. James scanned the buttons looking for the command deck button.

"Ah ha!" James exclaimed finding the button he needed.

The elevator doors closed and it came to life with a low hum as it climbed its way up the ship. James stood there waiting patiently as the elevator climbed the com system crackled and Will's voice came over the com.

"All crew of the Absolute we have linked up with the fleet and are ready to enter slip space and depart for Reach, all non-essential crew members please enter cryo sleep for the duration of the journey. We will arrive at Reach within the next few weeks, as per Cole protocol we will jump at a random slip space trajectory then head for Reach. That is all Captain Miles out". The com system died and the ship shuddered slightly as the Absolute entered slip space.

"I knew this would be a long trip", James said to himself. The elevator slowed and stopped on the command deck and the doors opened with a hiss and James walked out and down the corridor. He followed the signs on the floor until he found the bridge. The automatic doors opened with a quiet hiss and James saw crewmen and women running around to different computers and others sitting at terminals, at the front of the large room was the captain's chair and just behind that stood Will looking at a holoprojection table. James started to walk towards the table but was stopped by a petite woman with dark brown eyes and almost jet black hair wearing the standard crewmen uniform but with the lieutenant insignia on the collar.

"I'm sorry but where are you going, your not part of the command crew and the bridge is off limits to everyone but the command crew during a slip space jump", the lieutenant told James with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm going to talk to Captain Miles", he said calmly to her.

"Do you have authorisation to be here though"? She questioned him looking up and down him.

"Yes he does lieutenant, at ease", Will told her.

"Yes sir, sorry sir", she said to Will then turned to James. "Apologises", she said then walked back to her station.

"So what can I do for you?" Will asked while walking back to the front of the table.

James followed Will to the front and faced him. "I want answers", James said with a hint of anger in his tone.

Will looked at James with a sad expression that James almost missed. What is he sad? , what about though? James thought. Will looked out the observation window, the sad look leaving his face. "Beautiful isn't it? The slip space tunnel".

James looked out and true to his word it was beautiful. An array of blues and whites dancing together in long streaks, most of the colour through the tunnel was blue apart from the odd white thrown in here and there, the blues ranged from very dark to and almost non-existent blue. Cyan, cobalt and navy blue all joined to a large black circle at the end of the tunnel, pure black in colour.

"It is but I want answers", James repeated slightly annoyed that he dodged the question.

"Alright answers to what?" Will asked looking out the window.

"You know what", James said getting more annoyed at Will. What's he hiding? James thought to himself.

Will let out a large sigh and turned to James, a sad expression plastered on his face. "James I'm sorry but I can't tell you, I'm not aloud to only Halsey is. The office of naval intelligence, Halsey has classified this mission as tier one, only Hasley and other Oni personnel are aloud to speak to you and your team about it".

"But why the secrecy?" James questioned.

"I don't know but in my opinion I would have told you so you know what to expect when you get to Reach".

James sighed defeated "Right thanks; at least I now know why people won't talk about it with us".

Will smiled "Why don't you take your mind off it you could go down and enter the war games, get some practice in before we get to Reach".

"Yeah that's a good idea thanks", James saluted and left the bridge.

"I hope Halsey knows what she's doing, I have an idea he's not going to like what Halsey has for him and his team".

"Sorry sir?" the lieutenant asked.

"It's nothing".

James walked back down to the corridor to the elevator punched the number for his teams corridor. He walked into his room as the elevator and to the terminal on the left wall of his room. He typed in his details and pulled up his teams roster and sent them all a message to meet him in training hall B-7, he logged off the terminal and went to the elevator and descended down a few floors to hall B-7 and waited.

The hall itself was just a large rectangular room, empty apart from a terminal at either end where the doors were.

His whole team arrived and stood in front of James and saluted. James gave them an annoyed look.

"So who's up for some practice", James questioned with a smile.

"Really I think we have enough practice plus the target shooting ain't exactly fun", Jack complained.

"Who said anything about target shooting?"

"Then what?" Claire asked confused.

"We're going to enter the war games", James said with a smirk.

"I'm in!" Jack announced to the ship while punching his palm.

Everyone else nodded enthusiastically with a smile, James walked to their terminal next to the door they came from and entered Echo to the roster of teams. James started to search through the teams and found one waiting for a match; James accepted the match and turned to his team.

"W e got a match against matchstick", James told them.

"Matchstick weird name", Jack commented.

James scanned over the names of matchstick and stopped one that made him clench his fist tightly until his knuckles were pure white and his blood boil.

"James you alright?" Shana asked him.

"James!"

"I'm looking at matchsticks roster".

"And?" Jack asked.

"Guess who's on their team", he said looking between his team.

James adopted a serious, anger filled face, his teeth almost glued and his fist shut tight. Through his closed teeth he spoke venom clear as day in his voice.

"Jason!"

"What Jason, why's he here?" Claire asked scared of what might happen between James and Jason.

"That's what I'd like to know", James said dryly.

"Well there's nothing to do now but wait till he and his arrive, he's on this ship now nothing we can do about that", Shana told him.

"We could throw him out one of the airlocks", Jack said simply.

"Jack no, I don't like him anymore than you do but he's still a part of the UNSC so he's an ally no matter how much I wish he was one of those hinge heads".

"Still we could make it like he fell, like an accident", Jack tried.

"No!"

"Fine", Jack sighed defeated.

"Well now we just have to wait till they get here", James said annoyed.


End file.
